The Wings of an Angel
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: <html><head></head>Durning a monster hunt gone wrong, Mabel learns something about her brother.</html>
1. Chapter 1

They were running. Running from what? A monster.

Dipper and Mabel Pines had decided to go monster hunting. And now they were running.

They had no idea what it was, some kind of cat-like monster with a knife.

Mabel thought she was going to die. She was the slower one in the race. With her brother running in front of her, she knew that he would live, and she would die. But always, he would be her guardian angel. Even if she was dead.

They jumped over a stream, but the monster didn't. Instead, it threw its knife. It was headed straight for Mabel's stomach. Mabel braced herself, ready for the impact.

A different impact came. Dipper had pushed her out of the way. The monster had fled, and it's knife was in his stomach.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screeched. With sad eyes, Dipper looked up at his twin sister.

"Nonono! You can't die! It...it would have hit me. You idiot!" Mabel cried.

"M-Mabel..." Dipper's voice sounded tired already. Was he really going to die?

"I can't live without you! You're my guardian angel, you nerd!" Mabel couldn't believe that she was insulting her brother right before his death.

"I can't."

Mabel hesitated at that. "Can't what?" She asked through tears.

"Can't be your g-guardian angel." Dipper said sadly.

"Why not?!" Mabel yelled.

"My scars."

"What scars?"

"On my back."

Mabel suddenly remembered the scars she had seen when Dipper's shirt had been ripped off. It was as if he had tried to cut out his shoulder blades. "Having scars doesn't mean you're not my guardian angel."

"I can't be." Why was Dipper being so stubborn? Mabel eyed the knife in his stomach. She grabbed it and pulled, then wrapped her sweater around him.

"Why not?" Tears still ran down Mabel's cheeks as she pushed down on the wound, hoping to stop the blood flow.

"I just can't be." Mabel turned to face her twin brother, tears identical to hers dripped from his eyes.

"Why?"

"...because I cut off my wings."


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel gasped in shock and horror. "You _cut off_ your wings?! Wait...you had wings?"

"It...hurt so much...the bones...they're growing back." Dipper groaned.

The female twin turned to the knife. "They're growing back...?" Perhaps...she could save him. Did angels have super healing? Mabel sure hoped that they did. The fun-loving twin picked up the knife, flipped her brother onto his back, and took off everything on his top half.

At the moment, Mabel didn't care about the dirt getting in Dipper's stomach wound. She raised the knife, and jabbed her brother where his scars where, Mabel noticed that they were slightly bulging.

Dipper's eyes snapped open, now a haunting shade of golden brown with no pupil to be seen. He gasped in pain as his almost-identical twin ran the knife across his back, his left wing tore through the flesh, appearing as a blood-coated yet pure white wing with a dull glow, hidden under blood.

Mabel grinned when she saw her brother's wing twitch helplessly on the ground next to her wide-eyed brother. She raised the knife again, and soon his right wing, identical to the left, was free too.

The female twin's eyes widened in horror when she saw how much blood was coming from Dipper's wounds. She only relaxed when his wounds started to heal at a slow, yet quick, pace. The blood dripped off of his wings, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

Dipper turned and sat cross-legged, his wings shielding both of the twins from the outside world.

"I thought I lost you." Mabel said after an eternity of silence. Dipper turned to her and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, sorry about saving your life." He said with a slightly sarcastic tone. Mabel laughed and pushed him, his white feathers brushing up against her face.

The fun-loving twin frowned and touched the dully glowing wing. "How?"

Without an explanation, Dipper understood. "I started to realize what I would do for you, and what I have. I've never really done anything extremely selfish. Then, I felt a pain in my back, and I ran into the woods in the night. The wings came out of my back, and I hid them for a few days, before going into the woods and cutting them off..." Dipper trailed off as he remembered the pain of both getting and loosing his wings.

"But why? We share everything." Mabel said sadly.

Dipper sighed. "I just...couldn't bring myself to tell you. Exploring the supernatural is one thing. _Being _the supernatural is another." He said sadly.

The female twin hugged him. "You can tell me anything." Mabel said happily. Then, she realized something. "There are so many things that can hurt us here..." Mabel said, deep in thought. Startled out of her normal ways by her brother's near death.

"We have to protect each other. We have to be each other's guardian angel..." Dipper was also deep in thought.

"We'll need knives..."

"And some bows and arrows."

"Swords..."

"Spears..."

/We'll need everything we can think of.\

Dipper nodded. Neither twin noticed that when Mabel had said the last sentence, her mouth didn't move.

/So, we should start slaying everything that can hurt us...oh! And maybe we could create an army too.\

Dipper didn't know where these evil-ish thoughts were coming from. Maybe he was going insane from the need to protect his sister. Maybe Mabel was going insane too.

/Yes...the Mystery Army.\

/I like that.\

Mabel and Dipper turned to each other and smiled. They spoke in their minds again.

/Let's get started.\ They mind-said at the same time.

Dipper hesitated.

/Wait...how are we talking without moving our mouths...?\


End file.
